Nobody dies: Hand to Hand
by QuadEratDemonstandum
Summary: After so many Angel attacks, man has realised that most Angels have the ability to create smaller versions of themselves. Unfortunatly humanity's ground defences are pitiful. That is where NERV Britain comes in. Side story to Gregg Landsman's Nobody Dies
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Nobody dies is the property of Gregg landsman, and Evangelion is owned by Gainax. Just to say, the identity of the British Prime Minister was told to me by a friend of mine who had been talking to Gregg on IRC, that was his idea and i make no claim to thinking it up.

Nobody Dies: Hand to Hand Chapter one.

The room was dark, twelve monoliths were aranged in a circle around a Man, each of them had a logo and a number designating their organisation and designation. Though the mood was decidedly cold, the man in the middle didn't seem to notice and he was smiling cheerfuly.

"Major Feigen, a problem has come to our attention that we want NERV Britain to solve for us." SEELE 06 intoned in it's distorted voice, the man behind the number was unrecognisable at this point.

The Major's smile grew wider as he heard this. "What can we do for you sir? Prime Minister Pendragon has summoned me for a meeting, so perhaps we could speak quickly?" The 29 year old military officer straitened his red uniform absently.

"Well we don't want to keep the old bastard waiting, now do we." SEELE 07 muttered nastily.

"Since the Angels Sachiel, Ramiel, Israfel and Sandalphon have both displayed the alarming ability to create human sized versions of themselves." SEELE 06 continued, ignoring 07 tactfuly. "We have realised how inadequate the ground defences of Tokyo are."

"We wish for your facility to devise a way to rectify this situation." SEELE 03 ordered imperiously.  
"So all our manpower is to go directly to this new project then sir? What of the Eva we've been constructing?" Feigen's brow furrowed as he asked this, they had put three years of work into constructing Unit 19.

"Have Unit 19 sent to NERV Denmark, they have no projects to speak of." 05 replied, his voice faintly mocking.

"As you wish. I will begin immediatly."

Twenty minutes later The head of NERV Britain was in the office of the First Lord of the Treasury, seated in a comfy armchair, a mocking smile on his face. Arthur Pendragon was seated behind his desk, wearing his usual suit with his family crest sown onto the breast pocket. They were playing chess and drinking single malt scotch.  
"So... what drunkenly idiotic and useless task has 'the commitee' assigned to you this time, Younger?" Pendragon asked, his face carefuly blank as he moved his piece.

The mocking smile became a satisfied grin as Major took the Prime Minister's knight, opening up the board and beginning his stratagy. "The want me to create ground based defences to keep Tokyo-3 safe from human-sized Angels, they gave us a fairly large budget increase too."

"Interesting... I wonder how this will affect our place in the future." Pendragon moved his bishop. "Check."

"Who knows, but I have a couple of fun ideas that I want to try out."

"... You're not a designer Charles, why are you thinking of ideas?" Arthur enquired, perturbed.

"I get bored..." His piece clicked as he set it down.

"This can only go well. Checkmate."

"Ladies and gentlemen of NERV Britain, I have recently recieved new orders, all work on Evangelion unit 19 is to stop immediately; we have been given a new task." Charles Feigen looked down at the staff of the base that dominated the center of London-4, his face set in its usual jovial smile.

"We are going to produce ground weapons for the defence of cities from human sized enemies, I want project proposals for different weapons on my desk tommorow. Remember my motto: "No idea is too crazy, because you can always add more napalm." The staff bellow mouthed the words along with their Commander. "Doctor Walker, I would like to speak to you in my office please."

Taking off his military jacket and putting it on the back of his chair, Charles Feigen looked at the lead designer of NERV Britain and tilted his head to the side.

"So what have you got Cathrine?" Taking his seat he motioned for her to do the same.

Sitting down the engeneer smiled wryly. "What makes you think I have any idea's already? You just told us about the new project."

"If you don't have any ide-" His sentence was cut off as three files were put on his desk.

"Ok so the first one is project 'DRONE.' Basically its a remote controlled robot with Adjustable Armaments." Walker's grin had matched the Major's as she spoke.

"Not really feeling that one, why make drones when we have people? They'll never have as good reaction times as humans and they would be a pain to make properly. What else you got?"

"I thought I'd get the crap out of the way first so I can show you these, I think you'll like them."

"Ok project names are MOLOCH and SERAPHIM... those sound promising." Charles opened the file on Project MOLOCH and smiled. "This is more like it: Powered armor, set up with chainguns, misile launchers, flame thrower-"

"Thats not a flame thrower, thats a Napalm thrower." Cathrine interjected.

"... Cathrine, I want to have your babies."

"Just name a time and place boss man." she said, her voice mocking.

"Wait, that's impossible. Is that a Mondschein 404 pauldron mounted coil gun?"

"Authentic, NERV-Alaska original. Managed to order the schematics for the Eva scale one from NERV 1, they weren't going to use it anyway." Her grin grew wider, "I modified it so it would fit. The Anti-matter tipped ammo should give it a bit of a kick."

Charles had the look of a child who has just been given the best christmas present he can think of, his eyes were wide and his smile threatened to cut his head in half. "That is a definite yes, amazing work."

"Now have a look at project SERAPHIM, this one is a little more controversial." Cathrine's voice had sobered up alot and she seemed to have taken on a pleading edge to it.

Charles opened the second file curiously, and took the time to read every line. All of the science was there and all statistics had details on how reliable they were. Putting the file down Charles looked at his lead designer and smiled evily.

"Are you absolutely fucking insane?" His voice sounded delighted as he said this and he pointed down at the file. "Angel DNA? You want to splice a group of soldiers with Angel DNA?"

"I do."

"Im so proud of you Cathrine! Thats just about crazy enough to be fun. Project approved, but one thing... I don't ask anything of soldiers that I won't do myself." Looking the dark haired woman in her bespectacled eyes, the Commander of NERV Britain spoke carefuly. "I will be spliced with the first batch."

The next day the commander was reading through the project proposals and grinning, this new project would be fun.

"Hey Claudia! Come look at some of these ideas, I think you may enjoy them."

The Sub-commander walked into the office holding two cups of tea, her grey NERV jacket was open and she had a white tank top on under, she had a carefuly neutral expression on her face but her eyes were interested and attentive.

"Yeah Major? I always feel slightly aprihensive when you say I might be 'interested' in something." She placed his Earl Grey in front of him and walked round to his side of the desk, leaning over to see the files.

"Oh ye of little faith." He replied, an innocent look on his face. "Haven't all those situations turned to our advantage?"

"Whats this one you're looking at?" She asked, ignoring the question tactfuly.

"This is wave emmiter ammo, it is specificaly designed to attract calcium, or calcium like material, to it before exploding and sending the fragments firing out. Not only will this kill the target in an explosion of its own bones, it will also shred any nearby enemies with shrapnel." The grin on the major's face was infectious and the Sub-commander couldn't help but smile too.

"That seems quite brutal, which researcher thought it up?" Looking down at the signature at the bottom of the page, her smile grew a little wider. "Martin... it could only ever be Martin."

"That man will either be given a commendation for ingenuity, or pulled up by the UN for war crimes."

"Probably both." As she said this, Charles closed the file and moved to the next one.

"This looks promising." He muttered running his eyes down the sheet, and his eyes widened.

"What's wrong? This appears to be a normal one way shield barrier, allowing for fire one way and blocking Angels from getting through the barrier."

"Look at the second part Claudia."

"...Second shield is generated three feet in front of the first, invisble to the human eye, this shield is generated in a spiked shape, any incoming enemies will be skewered on these as they attempt to get closer to the... I have no idea how the hell he comes up with this stuff."

"The badge he wears on his lapel may explain it." Charles looked to the side and saw her confused look. "It says, and I quote: 'I'm all that's left of a bizarre childhood.'"

"Ah that explains it then."

"Yeah, anyone who would wear a Canadian made badge has got to be fucking insane."

"Too right."

The prototype MOLOCH class armor was coming along nicely, the outer armor had been created and the materials for the Cybernetics had been ordered, all weapons were available for them to install into the armor itself, and all construction was ahead of schedual.

"So that appears to be good news Cathrine, which leaves me with one question... why are you frowning?" Charles offered the doctor his hipflask and looked surprised when she snatched it from his hand and downed half of the expensive scotch.

"I am frowning, Charlie, because the software that we are building to make the armor work, isn't, to put a finer point to it, working."

"I'm guessing there's a reason for this."

"Yes, we want it to do a lot of stuff, and we haven't actually managed to balance it out with the different systems, the HUD isn't connected to the weaponry, the servos don't automatically move when the pilot moves and the weapons aren't activated due to cerebral activity."

"Sounds like you have your work cut out for you." The Major commented neutrally.

"Bite me."

"So you've been spending all your time on this project then?"

"Lets get something straight here Major, I may be busy with things, but I don't let one projects troubles side line me when i need to work on others." Her face had a satisfied smile on it.

"So?"

"Project Seraphim is on track, we are only waiting on the Core DNA that is being sent to us by SEELE." Walker took another large gulp of wiskey and handed the flask back to her Commander.

"Okay, thankyou, I'll try and leave the rest to you, I know you dont need me shoving my nose in your projects."

"I will hand the first two reports to you on monday." She said quietly, turning back to the small super-computer that NERV Britain had instead of a MAGI.

Charles turned and walked out of the room quietly and shook his head dejectedly.

"Well then, Time for me to get home I guess." Wistling quietly, The major wandered out to his car, thinking of his home, and his girlfriend.

"She is going to murder me when I tell her about SERAPHIM."


	2. Chapter 2

Hand to Hand chapter 2

"So... you actually volunteered for an untested project that is fusing the DNA of homicidal monsters that defy the laws of physics, and have shown the ability to manifest themselves in things that are based off them. Furthermore you're also going to try and use any benefits you might gain from this procedure to fight the monsters themselves."

"In a word: yes."

"ARE YOU HIGH!" Cara Ferris was pushing the Major against the wall as she screamed this.

Being Charles' girlfriend had given her a fairly high tolerance for stupidity, this news however was having an effect.

"We are going to have significant testing with the DNA before we go anywhere near a human with it Cara, you're over react-" As he was saying this Charles saw the look on her face. "uh... I love you?"

"Nice try, but we have to talk." Her eyes had lost the ferocious anger and Cara now looked concerned.

Sighing under his breath, the Major nodded "I know... Ok, because of your work with the government, and are under the supervision of Prime Minister Pendragon, I can tell you the general plans we have for the defence tech and new weapons, however I can't tell you the specifics." As he was saying this Charles pulled out a blue NERV issue file. "This file has all the information you have clearance to view. The first sheet inside is a non disclosure agreement."

Cara's face showed no surprise when he withdrew the file. "I'm guessing I can tell Arthur."

"The Prime Minister is cleared to see this."

"I'll read it-" she was cut off as Charles kissed her. "Later."

Things went from there.

Charles sat in his command chair and looking down at the hive of activity bellow, the first test of the MOLOCH was scheduled for in five minutes, he had been waiting two weeks for Catherine was overseeing the preparations, her expression irritated due to errors from her team.

The armour itself looked very impressive, yellow plates interlocked into a medieval angelic style. Inside MOLOCH most humans were raised to the impressive hight of 8' 11".

The designers had chosen to make the armour look angelic because they had felt that the monstrous Angels humanity was fighting deserved to see the wrath of god. Most weapons that the armour used were inbuilt and hidden in the armours large mass, but there were a few that had to be attached before deployment. Such as the huge chain gun.

Catherine had assured him that everything would work as well as any prototype.

"Its gone berserk!"

She had very low expectations of prototypes...

"All security teams to lab 4535, I repeat: All security teams to lab 4535!" The comm system blared throughout the base.

The major pulled himself up and looked at the men that were nearby."Alright gentlemen, non-lethal rounds only, Martins in the bloody armour. Two teams. Jenkins, Richards and Jimmy, with me. You take the rest captain, keep it occupied, James' lab had a prototype that may be perfect for this situation."

Claudia nodded and while she began organising her team, Charles sprinted down the hall to the smaller lab The major had put aside for the creation and testing of some _special_ weapons. Finding what he was looking for he grinned evilly and chucked three of the dangerous new weapons to his team.

"Alright boys... Are you ready?"

Looking at the other two men, Sergeant Jenkins got the general vibe of their answer.

"Why do we always rely on prototypes commander?"

Ignoring the leader of 'Fire team Charlie' the commander ran to the entrance of Catherine's lab and opened the door.

The MOLOCH was at this moment firing a steady stream of napalm at The sub commander's position.

Claudia, pinned down behind deployed cover, and shouting at the terrified scientist in the prototype. "Martin! Why the he'll is that thing intelligent enough to fire it's own weapons! It's a suit of ARMOUR!"

"Ask Monroe, I designed the weaponry and targeting systems!"

Feigen looked on and took stock of the situation quickly and realised how difficult disabling the out of control powered armour would be.

"Everyone keep it's attention off me! I need to get in close!" Charles sprinted behind cover and barely avoided a mini rocket that the AI had fired at him.

"Acknowledged. Scatter in all directions and aim for the leg joints." Claudia commanded before sprinting to the left firing precise rifle shots.

MOLOCH Placed it's huge arm to it's side deploying a huge sword, hunching over panels on it's back opened. Firing the jump-jets, the suit was propelled at huge speeds towards Catherine.

Barely dodging the swipe by throwing herself forward, she couldn't help but notice that the sword had sheared straight through the steel pillar just behind where she had been standing.

"Hi there!"

By attacking Catherine, the prototype had left the opening Charles was hoping for, pressing the button on the device he was holding he stabbed the bayonet grenade into the fusion reactor on MOLOCH's back. the grenade opened, like a flower budding in spring and a blue field was produced around the armour, shutting down all of it's systems.

"EMP grenade?" Catherine asked while Charles pulled her to her feet.

"Yeah, just a little something James was working on." Charles looked around and noticed that paramedics were entering the room and tending to the wounded and identifying the dead. "Casualties?"

Walker grimaced, pulling a cigarette out of the pouch she had at her side. "3 dead, two with severe burns and one with a bullet wound in the shoulder and Martin has severe bruising all over his body from having his limbs forcefully moved."

Charles had begun stalking toward his office and Catherine was walking next to him. Both of their faces were bleak.

"Have Dr Monroe sent to my office _now._" Charles snarled through grit teeth.

"Yes sir, just hand me your side arm, I don't want you to do anything you'll regret." The revolver the Major kept as his personal weapon was handed over reluctantly and Catherine sent the order through her comm.

Walking to his chair and sitting down he pulled up the secure program that he kept all the personnel files in on his computer.

"What were the names of the men who died?" The Major asked quietly.

"Corporal Forrix and Private Hobbs sir."

Pulling up their files he nodded and printed them off.

"Won't you need Monroe's file as well Major?"

"Theres no point really, if we looked in that file we'd find nothing. NERV doesn't hire dangerous people unless it's sure that they won't go wrong."

A quiet beep sounded from the Major's computer and the commander of NERV Britain examined the secure message he had been sent.

Looking at his sub-commander with a surprised look, Charles continued, "And since we just found Dr Monroe heading for Heathrow airport, I'm guessing he has a lot of explaining to do."

Handcuffed to his chair in the interrogation room Kiran Monroe couldn't help feeling apprehensive, he had been brought back to NERV with a sack on his head and he had gone down a lot more floors than he remembered the elevator numbering, and he really needed to pee.

The door to the room opened and Major Feigen stepped in, his usual smile was missing from his face. He was holding two blue personnel files and had a pair of small round spectacles balanced on his nose.

Sitting opposite the rogue scientist Charles took two photos out of his pocket and placed them in front of Monroe, they showed two different families, smiling with joyfully.

"I just got off the phone with the families of these two men, I thought it would be best if I personally explained what happened to them." The voice was careful, calm and heavily British. "I would like to say they took the news well but we both know that isn't the case, don't we Kiran?"

Monroe stayed silent.

"I am going to ask you this once, and only once, understood?" Taking the glasses off the Major looked directly into the older mans eyes. "Why?"

"I can't say commander, it must have been some kind of accident." Monroe put his most convincing innocent smile on and the Major had to stop himself from tearing the mans face off with his bare hands.

"Then you have made your choice then? You will accept the consequences of what you have done?"

"Indeed. You may kill me, but I did what I did for a reason, humanity has sinned, we kill god's messengers and try to stop their righteous judgement, kill me if you must but I shall ascend to heaven." a beatific smile was on his face.

Standing up and straightening his jacket the major walked towards the door. "I have no intention of killing you Kiran, I'm not that merciful."

"What then? Sending me to your torturers? Nothing is worse than sinning in the eyes of god," the revealed fundamentalist doctor said with conviction.

"No torturers Kiran, you're taking a little trip to Tokyo-3, there's some people there you've just _got _to meet."

Realisation dawned on his face, and the significance of what the commander had just said sunk in.

Two days later Monroe awoke in a large spacious chamber, he had had a pleasant few days, Charles had put him on a private jet and had given him the best service NERV could offer, his generosity had been tainted by the last words he spoke to Kiran Monroe:

"Over the next two days you will be treated like a king, anything you want will be given to you and nothing reasonable shall be denied. You are obviously wondering why I am doing this for you, and my answer is very simple. I am giving you everything you want now because I want you to feel like a man for two days, this is my last gift to you, as the few months after this, are going to be very _very _unpleasant. Good evening Kiran."

Seven pairs of glowing, malignant red eyes were staring at Monroe as he woke up, their occupants had unsettling Cheshire cat grins on their faces.

"Heee~eeey!" one of them sang. "Daddy told us that you're gonna be our _special friend_."


	3. Chapter 3

Nobody Dies: Hand to Hand, chapter 3

-a week after the MOLOCH incident-

"Item 611 delivered and signed for, all items transferred to the custody of NERV from the Human Instrumentality Committee. Thank you for your time." The armoured convoy that had transported the angel DNA had been extensive in it's security checks, SEELE obviously wasn't going to be lax after the incident in New Vegas.

Inside the three small briefcases that had been delivered were samples of DNA from several of the angels that had been encountered, including the angelim that had joined humanity's side.

The Major picked two of the cases up and motioned for Claudia to take the remaining package. The three, now tested and approved, MOLOCH armour troopers that were serving as the guard for the package formed up, "fire team Charlie" were enjoying their new toys.

"At least we can finally get to working on SERAPHIM now." Claudia remarked quietly as the moved off towards Catherine's lab.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, she still has to test the samples, we need to know if the old bastards tampered with them just to screw with us." The Major muttered bitterly, he'd lost what little respect he had for SEELE after unit four's corruption.

Claudia opened the door to the main lab and looked at the Commander curiously. "What possible reason would they have for sabotaging this project?"

"What possible reason would they have for releasing ADAM and pointing it towards NERV-1?" Charles countered.

"Their involvement was never proved..." Claudia pointed out.

Charles chuckled darkly. "Either they were involved or are horrendously incompetent, take your pick."

"Touché."

"If I could interject." Catherine asked pointedly, "Are those the samples?"

"Yeah doc, begin the tests whenever you can, any info from this project takes priority." Straightening his jacket Charles looked at his subordinates. "I have a meeting with the Prime Minister this morning so I'll be out of touch, hold down the fort, Claudia."

"I'll try to keep it from bursting into flames while you're gone." she deadpanned back.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion from across the hall, shrapnel imbedding itself in the wall outside the lab. When the heads of NERV Britain looked outside at the door to Martin's lab the Major turned to his sub-commander.

"You just _had _to say it didn't you." Shaking his head he noticed Martin walking out of the lab muttering to himself. His lab coat was on fire and his short brown hair was smoking.

"Too much sulphur, I put in too much sulphur." the Small scientist appeared to be in shock.

"Martin... Are you okay?" Catherine asked putting out the fire on his back.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" she repeated.

"What!" hi shouted confusedly.

"Let me handle this Catherine." Charles muttered moving past her to Martins side. "ARE YOU OKAY MARTIN!"

"I'm fine commander, just a bit imbalance with the chemicals." He replied with a large smile on his face.

"Why couldn't he hear me?" Catherine muttered to Claudia.

"... He was in an explosion, you don't think that might effect his hearing?" she replied with an amused expression on her face.

"Oh! Right! Silly me." The doctor chuckled, her face flushed slightly with embarrassment.

While they were doing this Charles looked at the devastation that had been martins lab. There was broken glass everywhere and the wall was covered with soot, when Charles looked closely he noticed that the only electronic equipment Martin was using was a set of electron scales for precise measurement. And that all of the containers were filled with unorthodox compounds and elements.

"Martin... What the hell were you doing in here?" The Major's expression was one of guarded interest, he was well aware of Martin's... Unique way of thinking.

"Trying to discover the secrets of alchemy Major!" Martin bellowed enthusiastically.

"... I thought your project was that exploding shield thing, project Splat-Boom or something." The commander muttered.

Martin's face letup with recognition. "Oh yeah! I knew I'd forgotten to do something!"

The Majors permanent smile hadn't wavered throughout the conversation but it now had a slightly strained tint to it. "Okay then, Martin, I'll just leave you to that then."

"'Kay, bye Major." NERV Britain's foremost mad scientist walked back into his lab, humming to himself.

Charles shuddered slightly walked out of the lab, looking at the amused looks on the Captain and head of Research and development's faces pulled out his hip flask, taking a large drag of whisky.

"We will not speak of this again... Ever."

"Yes sir!" they replied in unison.

Arthur Pendragon was seated very calmly behind his chair, his day was going well, and he was having a pleasant conversation with president Colbert. Britain's relationship with America had only improved after second impact, the Prime Minister had somehow managed to save Britain from the horrors of ADAM's temper tantrum and this put them in a unique position in the UN. Britain and America had solidified their relationship and included Germany in their new superpower, creating the "second triple éntonte."

"So have you come to a conclusion? Should we support him over them?" he asked quietly, after hearing a few words from the other side, he continued. "Well... whatever you decide, we will support you with all the means we have available."

Charles entered and sat in his usual seat, pouring himself a glass of Arthurs scotch. He waited patiently for two of the world's most powerful men to finish talking to each other.

"I'm sorry Steven, I have to go, I've got a meeting with Charles, my best to the vice-president." putting the phone down carefully he looked to the Major. "Hello Charles, we have a lot to talk about."

"To quote something I've been paying more and more attention to, "Could you put that in a memo and entitle it 'shit I already know?'"

"Charming."

"Sorry, it's been a rough couple of weeks..." the Major rubbed the bridge of his nose frustratedly.

"I heard, I'm sorry I couldn't meet with you sooner, I was on an unofficial visit to Germany."

"It's okay, but things are becoming more frantic."

"Understood, what is your report?"

"We have eight projects running right now, and one completed model, the MOLOCH is now fully operational, we have three suits built and another 5 on the way. Projects 'second wall' and 'EMP grenade' are well on their way." sipping his scotch Charles shook his head. "We need more time..."

"What of project SERAPHIM? How is progress going on that?" Arthur asked his expression interested.

"I can't really say, I'm sorry Arthur. The mere fact I told you about it pissed of SEELE to no end."

"Understood. Well then, how about a game of chess?"

"Challenge accepted."

Charles got back to the base an hour later, sitting down in his chair he read the reports that had been placed on his desk while he was away.

Bored of the tame ideas that his teams were coming up with he picked up his phone, and called the Sub-commander.

"Claudia, have any of the R&D team been holding back any ideas they think are too crazy?"

"No Major, from what I can tell, this is all they've come up with. Do you want me to go taser a few? See if that gets 'em thinking more along the lines you know and love?" Claudia deadpanned.

"Tempting, but I think I have a better idea..." grinning almost feraly, the Major put the phone down and opened a video call on his computer, the address he was calling was in Japan.

"Heeee~eeey." The video came to live and a small blue haired girl appeared on the screen.

Charles' grin grew wider, "Hiya Nana!"

"Hi Major! What's up?"

"Well, I've been given a job that I need a little help with, you up for it?"

His answer was a grin that seemed to contain far to many teeth for a human mouth.

"_Good... _Basically my base is making weapons to kill human sized angels, got any idea's for my R&D department to make for me?"

"Coincidentally yeah! I've been contemplating interesting ways of killing humans- I mean human sized angels for a while. Wait a sec, I got a couple of file's I can send you, the weapons are designed to be used on humans but they'll work on Angelim too." Her grin grew even wider while Charles carefully ignored the parts of what she had said that he didn't like. "First file is Little booms, second one is biiiiiiiiiig booms."

A small sphere appeared in front of the Major and two large files dropped out of it.

"Thanks Lilly!" the Major thanked, ignoring the first file and pulling the second towards him.

":D"

Reading the first page, the Commander of NERV Britain's face lit up with a kind of unholy glee.

"Boom for the Boom god!" he quoted.

Nana pumped her fist in the air enthusiastically. "Dakka for the Dakka throne!"

A week later a meeting was occurring, security camera's had been disabled, dummy footage was going into the tapes around the base and the person talking to the committee had an air tight alibi to her whereabouts. No one knew it was happening save the people in the room.

"How goes the project?" the bleak monolith intoned, The chairman of SEELE disliked having to resort to spying to monitor his employee's movements and progress, but that it appeared to be the only way for NERV to be supervised properly.

"We trust you have been spending your time efficiently?" 07 added in a snide tone of voice.

The spy smiled slyly, taking off her glasses, "There have been no significant leaps so far, the first few days were spent examining the DNA to see if it had been tampered with, the Major doesn't trust you very much sirs."

A dry chuckle emanated from monolith 06, "I would be very surprised if he did, the man was a friend of Yui's, working at Gehrin with her and Gendo, back when they required military oversight, she probably left an impression on him.

"She tends to do that a lot." deadpanned the distorted voice of Kaworu Nagisa from Monolith 01.

"Quite... No matter, SERAPHIM is on schedule then?" 06 asked quietly.

Nodding, the double agent checked her watch. "Well then, I suppose that's all you require of me chairman? I have a meeting with the Major."

"You may leave, report to us if anything unexpected occurs." 06 murmured, dismissing her.

As the holographic conference room went offline the spy walked down the corridor, turning left and entered the Commanders office. Smiling apologetically she murmured: "Sorry I'm late Major, I had some reports to finish."

Charles smiled motioning to the chair opposite him "No worries, been doing anything interesting doc?"

Catharine made a show of thinking, "No... Nothing much."

A/N: I know, I know, it took me a while but I finally got chapter three done! And I promise chapter four will be early... Probably O.o anyway please R&R I need feedback to make the story better, even if that feedback is telling me I'm crap.


End file.
